The present invention relates to a technology to display a management screen of a device on a terminal device.
It is known a technology to display a management screen of the device on a display of a terminal device connected to a device such as a printer. For example, when receiving a request from a web browser of a terminal device, a device having an embedded web server function prepares a webpage representing a management screen to supply the webpage to the terminal device. In the terminal device, the web browser reads the webpage and displays the management screen.
The management screen displays various information about the device and setting screens to perform settings of the device, and so on. Also, it is known that a link for a help page on the management screen is provided to enable a user to reference help information such as operation of the device or a method for setting the device.